


Omniscient

by LadyKim_Wu24



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, X-EXO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKim_Wu24/pseuds/LadyKim_Wu24
Summary: Ahliah knew from birth, that she was different. For reasons some could see and for reasons only she knew. But there was a snag to the life she lead, the friends she thought she knew and the future she had convinced herself would become evident.But an alien collective will soon show her, that her entire life was a lie.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Original Female Character(s), Kim Jongdae | Chen/Original Female Character(s), Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Original Female Character(s), Oh Sehun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. End, to Start

The tests were always horrid. The sickly stench of hospitals known to make the manliest of men, quiver like the one child deprived of motherly love.

They said they would stop, the tests, the nightmares... the visions. In addition, maybe if they had prayed hard and long enough, the turmoil would eventually come to a halt.

It started when she was just three, the nightmares and then the visions. Images of men who were not exactly human. They displayed no emotion, devoid of the sense of compassion. 

They were clones, figures she'd forget in her night terrors, but learn to love in human form, on an alternate universe.

Heterochromia Iridium, she was diagnosed at the age of 7 and it was all downhill from there. Blood test after blood test. Moving from city, to city... before finally settling down in Prague, a home far away from home.

She started school, along with her older brother, and soon found herself gaining enough strength to overcome the terrors and voices in her head. She learnt to ignore the images of the dead, learnt to ignore the man with the scar across his face, just beneath his eyes.

Soon enough she turned 18 and everything, stopped.

Ahliah Kim groaned as she heard the familiar vibrations of her phone beneath her pillow, signalling the time to rise, shine and greet her demonic friends. But alas this morning she was met with a defining silence.

She immediately sprung up, and instantly regretted it, muttering a few curse words, as she rubbed the back of her neck, in tears of giving herself whiplash. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light managing to sleep through her dark curtains. Her mouth opened, letting out a yawn, which ended with a quiet squeak as she rubbed the remnants of sleep from her eyes.

"...what?" She whispered, looking around her room and seeing nothing. No men, no immense feeling of fear... nothing. Shaking her head, Ahliah closed her eyes tightly and inhaled. Keeping the breath in for a few seconds before exhaling and slowing peeling her eyes open. 

".... Demons? Hello, are you guys hiding and planning on scaring me half to death again? Cause if you are, I'll have you know that I'm 156cm now and my short gnome self will knock you fuckers out!" She hissed, to no one of course, because she was indeed alone.

Ahliah rose a brow, and reached for the blankets shucking them off. She swung her legs over her bed, slipping her feet into her Hedwig slippers and headed toward the bathroom to freshen up.

Another yawn took over before she could tell out to her older brother, who was without a doubt, downstairs already - breakfast underway and her birthday present(s) stashed around the house. He always planned scavenger hunts on her birthday, and even though he couldn't afford much, seeing her smile was worth being broke and getting into a screaming match with their landlord for rent due.

Still as Ahliah prepped herself for school, she couldn't help wonder where the visions and voices had gone.. it had happened for years, what suddenly changed?

Was this a good thing? 

In the bathroom she found herself musing, so much so that after reaching for her brush and wetting it with water, she forget to put toothpaste and proceeded to brush with no aid against the morning germs.

"Dumbass..." she muttered, laughing at her reflection in the mirror. She looked different, the trauma shed endured leaving remember scars here and there. But she smiled none the less, reaching for the toothpaste and brushing her teeth.

"Happy birthday Ahli, here's to hoping this day marks a better future for me and my brother." She whispered, blinking away the tears that threatened to well in her eyes.

🧧

"But you promised" a male voice whined and females giggle was the response given. There was a rather loud clunk into the kitchen sink, followed by the patter of paws running over the mat floor

Kim Junmyeon stood in his kitchen, staring at his girlfriend as she sat on the counter, sipping orange juice. His eyes narrowed when she shrugged, placing the glass down "Myeon, I promised him. I can't go back on my promise..." the woman said, glancing down at Byeol happily munching on a toy.

"I know, but I'm your boyfriend, Jongdae isn’t,” he said, giving her a rather uncharacteristic pout. His girlfriend’s name was Dee, Oh Dee, and sister to one of Junmyeon's gaming buddies Oh Sehun. Moreover, she was currently doing everything in her power not to burst out laughing at her boyfriend’s current antics.

Her cheeks twitched, once, twice before she threw her head back laughing. This only added more salt to 'Myeon's wound, making the older male turn his back on her and pretend to busy himself with the dishes.

Her heard the shift behind him, and carefully glanced around to see her hop of the counter and walk up to him. "Aigoo... yeobo." She whispered, reaching forward to wrap her arms around his middle. Dee made sure to wrap her arms a little lower, and gave an experimental squeeze, grinning when he heard Junmyeon trying to even out his breathing.

"I promise, Jongdae-ssi has nothing on you, oppa" she whispered, making sure to hug a little tighter with the utterance of her boyfriend’s favourite nickname. 

However, Dee was strategic with it all, quickly unwrapping her arms and giving Myeon a kiss on the cheek. "I love you yeobo, see you at school!" She called, already on the other side of the room, snatching up her bookcase.

Junmyeon turned just in time to see her rub Byeols head and dash out to her car, starting it and reversing out of their driveway.

He cursed, carefully fixing his pants and exhaling "If I don't die by sexual frustration due to my girlfriend, it will be a fucken miracle!" He exclaimed, heading to the fridge to get out his sister birthday cake.

🧧

"Yah!" Came an exclaimed voice, and Junmyeon lifted his head only to bang it on the fridge shelf. 

"There's certain things a little sister shouldn't hear... her brother being sexually deprived is one of them," she ranted, with a large grin on her face. Wearing a pair of faded jeans and a red a black polka dot shirt, Ahliah hopped down the stairs, to meet her brother.

"Baby sis, he- happy birthday!" He suddenly shouted, cutting himself off mid greeting. He carefully lifted the cake with one hand, and rubbed the back of his head with the other. 

A simple cake, but it had something that instantly made Ahliah’s heart clench painfully "I know I promised we'd go back to Seoul... but, this... this was the best I could do" he said, smiling sheepishly. 

"Hi baby..." Ahliah whispered, glancing down at a picture of herself and Lee Taeyong, when they still lived in Korea. He promised he would help her defeat the demons, and what better way than self-sacrifice....  
“It’s perfect Myeon,” Ahli whispered, rounding the table to dive into her brothers opened arms. Junmyeon wrapped his arms around his sister smaller frame, kissing the top of her head “You can’t thank me if we’re family.” He said, chuckling to hide the sudden onslaught of emotions.  
It earned a soft laugh, as Ahliah pulled back, slapping her brothers chest “Do you have any idea how long it took me to do my makeup?” she asked, faking a frown.  
Junmyeon rose his brows, glancing down at his sister “You have make up on?” he marvelled, earning a glare that could freeze hell over. His hands quickly shot up in apology “Yah! I am kidding, “He said and laughed when Ahliah pulled her tongue at him.  
“But seriously… happy birthday sis, you should probably grab something dirty breakfast, because if we stay here long enough, we’ll be late.” He said, moving to grab his own book bag and keys.  
Ahli frowned, “…. Bro, where’s Dee?” she asked, as she took an apple on the way out. She saw her brothers back tense and she internally crapped herself out for asking.  
“With her boyfriend.” Was his answer, and Ahliah smirked, shaking her head “Jealousy is not a good look on you Myeon" she commented and her brother scoffed.   
“Neither will the look if her heart shattering when I give all your presents away to those ARMY girls you love so much.” He passed voice-dripping sarcasm.  
Ahli tipped her head as she slipped into the passenger’s seat “Ah… touché big brother… touché.”  
As they, much like Dee earlier pulled back from their driveway, six figures appeared in Ahliah’s bedroom. What seemed to be the leader rubbed his jaw, slick brow raised “I guess this means we’re finally getting our powers back. It will be much easier to destroy her and attain the Tree of Life for the Red Force.” His voice said.  
It sounded static, unrealistic, and impure.  
Much like their appearance.

To Be Continued


	2. Iridium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many clones could there be? And could the devil really fall in love?

"Ahli, wait... just, tell me the plan again?" Ahliah rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time as the walked toward the hospital doors. She stopped, the cluck of her heels halting the melody building up in her head.

Her brown eyes narrowed, making the grey patch haired male shrink slightly into himself, "I... I'm sorry, look you said too much!" He complained, throwing his hands up in defeat. A vein twitched on Ahliah's left temple and she reached forward to cup his mouth, eyes darting around the empty parking lot.

"We go in, get pictures of him and leave, simple. He's deceiving us. That is not my T-Taeyong." She whispered, and a full body tremble ripped through her body when she remembered his cold gaze. San pouted behind the hand closed over his mouth, and he made pleading eyes for Ahli to move her hand.

Ahliah sighed, and slowly lowered her said hand. And he instinctively licked his lips before speaking in a hushed tone "But Ahli... Taeyong di-" het hands immediately bunched up into his black dress shirt "Don't you dare finish that sentence Choi San!" Agaisn the boy shrunk into himself, opting to rather keep quiet.

Her legs were quick to move toward to hospital, too consumed in her own thoughts to think wisely over her shoe selection. San was following in no time, as he watched Ahliah push at the glass doors. The inside of the hospital was shocking to say the least...

It looked nothing like a hospital, it resembled a prisoner's worst nightmare. The lights were dull, the walls painted an army green. The receptions desk was barren, making Ahli shiver slightly. Her eyes were wide, looking down the hall, toward the patients room.

She turned abruptly, spooking San who's lips swelled into a near permanent pout, and when he went to speak before Ahliah cut him off "What was his room number again?" She asked, and the boy fished out his phone, double tapping to awaken the home screen. He tapped for a few seconds, then glance up, room ...80" he said with hesitation.

Ahli lifted a brow, before turning to walk again "Roon 160. Got it, you need to learn to lie better Choi." She teased, knowing he'd lie as an excuse for them to leave the hospital all together. But the firehead was determined to prove this Taēyong wasn't their Taeyong... her Lee Taeyong.

🧧

So say the Archer Clone wasn't annoyed was an understatement. His jaw clenched for what seemed to be the millionth time, before he finally snapped "Stop your starting human!" He roared, making Dee flinch, pushing herself even further into the corner when the others had her captive.

She could smell what could be described as burnt flesh, in the distant and the district drip drip drip of water. Dee blinked once, twice and swallowed thickly shaking her head "I-Im sorry.. its just, you really look like my brother, minus that horrendous scar" she finished, tilting her head when the clone named Kāi reached out and tugged him back, when Sēhun growled, and tried to lunge at the red haired human.

Suhø chuckled, and Dee spun round, feeling the familiarity if her boyfriends giggle, verses this lifeless chortle. It made her blood run cold. "Now know little brother, do not scare out main guest. Please I'm sure we are overwhelming her enough"

His voice was calm, nearly as calm as Junmyeon's, but it was that same cold static that made Dee realize otherwise.

Her eyes farted between the three figures in front of her, and her brain short circuited, as her eyes slit, the room filtering into darkness. Kāi clicked his tongue, letting go of his lover to punch his arm "Idiot, you spooked her." He drawled, voice dripping with boredom.

The archer shrugged his shoulder, turning to leave "Like I give a fuck about a human. Come hyung, your neck wont bruise by itself" he called over his shoulder as he turned to walk to his bedroom

Kāi gave his leader one last look and blinked, lifting his fingers with painted nails to wriggle as a wave goodbye "Later." He simple said, his body vaporizing into a brown cloud.

Suhø found himself staring for the longest time. His blue eyes darted from every feature of the unconscious female. From the curve of her hip from her position on the floor, to the way her full lips were parted slightly as he breathed. It was her site that made the devil clone shuffle forwards crouching before her.

Most unfortunate was the second members suddenly appearance. Suhø's hand had darted out to brush at her red locks when he heard an amused tut tut. As quick as lighting (mind the coincidence) his hand retreating back and he schooled his emotions, glaring at the other male.

"Now now Suhø... don't tell me you're falling for the pathetic human you haunted all those years. She was a child when you first preyed on her. And now look, she's succulent and my my my, lookey here... her human mate has not broken her. Dare I ask if you wish this?" The male asked, smirking at his leader.

Suhø's brow twitched and his shoulders grew stiff "Chēn, I fear the day I grow tired of you." He said, feeling the Lightning Weilding clones eyes on his back as he walked away.

Chēn grinned, tugging his pants slightly so they wouldn't tear when he bent down. His fingers carded through the humans hair, gripping tightly before tugging her head upward "Seems our leader is quite fond of you..." he sassed, grin growing wider when he heard the female groan, rousing from her passed out state.

Suhø hadn't left, he stood just behind the door, his piercing blue eyes staring ahead. His left cheek twitched, something like rage... jealousy, welling up within the space where his heart should be.

She's a human, Suhø. Get a fucking grip. He hissed in thought, and turned on his heel, to fi d his brothers. To try get a distraction.


	3. Phantasmagoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A devil has a heart too..

"My brother fucked you, you know." Sēhun said from where he sat across his human clones sister Dee. He took a bite into his apple, and balled up his gloved hand to wipe the juice trickling down the side of his mouth from the red fruit.

When his eyes met Dee's wide ones, they were laced with nothing but fear and disbelief. Her expression made Sēhun throw his head back, and emit a ferocious bark of laughter startling her out of the shock coursing through her veins.

He nodded his head, pushing his chair back and standing.

Slowly Sēhun rounded the wooden table, coming to stand right in front of Dee "I kid you not. See, whenever you would have those lucid dreams... Whenever you'd dream about being touched, and taken apart, my dear brother would visit Earth and take care of you." 

The words made Dee tremble, feeling thick bile quickly travel up from her stomach to her throat. She shook her head, as Sēhun sat down, making sure to part his legs so she had nowhere to look but his manhood. 

He smirked when he noted her eyes darting down to his bulge before looking away "Oh noona, come now. What would you brother say? Hmm, what would little Sehun say if he knew you are probably dying to get pummeled with his clones cock?" 

To further prove his point, the Clone Archer moved quickly, grabbing her by the neck and slammed her backward, whilst still tied to the chair. The impact the back of her skull had with the chair was sickening, but it made Sēhun grin none the less.

His hand was tight around her throat, having tried to cut off her cry of pain. 

Lifting his head, he leaned in and licked a stripe from her chin, passed her lips, up the tip of her nose to her forehead "You best believe I could fu-"

"Sēhun!" A voice boomed and the archer raised his brow, glancing over his shoulder "Cock block." He spat, moving his hand away and standing up.

"She's all yours... brother" The clone to Dee's brother said, as he took his apple, walking out. Not before he spat at the female, and shook his head.

"This is why I fuck Kāi, women taste disgusting."

Suhø watched as the youngest left, making sure he was out of sight before he too rounded the table. 

Something stirred within, seeing the human laid and humiliated made some sort of emotion bubble within the Devil, and his eyes widen.

There was a tiny sniffling sound, and Suhø stared, seeing tears streaming down either side of her temple. Her lips trembled, the sound of agony bubbling deep inside of her. But she kept it in, held back, knowing full well who stood above her.

"I take it my brother told you?" He asked, his voice gentler than his appearance. The piercing blue color of his eyes made Dee shiver, as she nodded her head.

"......" she opened her mouth, but nothing came out. 

It was true. She had slept with the devil.

Suhø sighed, when Dee flinched. He had moved his hand to grip her chair, carefully tugging her upward "Sorry." He muttered and his face instantly paled, making the female stare quizzically at him. 

"What? Isn't that what you humans love to say? Sorry?" He asked, but his tone didn't need a response. It was more of a statement, than a question.

Dee's eyes met Suhø's and the devil froze.

Within her eyes he saw the same fire that burnt the first night he slept with her, the vulnerability when he did things to her she hadn't experienced. The bliss as euphoria burst through her body, in a Earth rattling orgasm.

Suhø saw something he knew he had to hide from his brothers.

They would kill her if they knew. His eyes snapped shut, turning his gaze away from Dee.

"W-why have you brought me here?" Dee whispered, shivering slightly when she thought of the pain she would endure when Sēhun returned.

Suhø didn't respond, but moved behind the girl who began to tremble with fear. He tisked, and started untying the ropes that held her body to the chair.

He noticed every detail about her, despite the dirtied clothes, he noticed her G cup chest. Noticed her curves, on display from the bodycon dress she wore.

Furthermore, Suhø felt a heat rising from the female, identical to the heat he felt all those years ago, when they first made love. 

Made love? Get a grip Suhø, it was just sex. He thought, moving back from Dee.

With wide eyes Dee felt her arms loosen and become entirely free, she turned to Suhø who avoided her gaze.

"I cannot set you free, unfortunately. That is up to my brothers. But I will tell you this, human... your Junmyeon will never be good enough." Suhø said, as he walked across the room to the door, and exited, purposely leaving it open.

Dee blinked, the image of Suhø grunting over her body, suddenly flashing through her head and something hit her. She blinked, eyes wide in shock.

"..... he, never asked me who Suhø was, when I whispered his name, the first night we had sex." She whispered, feeling scolding hot tears prick at her eyes.

🧧🧧🧧

In a room on the furthest side Baēkhyun and Chën stood, staring at the monitors. Their faces held no expression ".... So Junmyeon knows of our existence." Baēkhyun said, placing his sword down on the glass table in front of them.

Chën scoffed, picking up one of his blood red chess pieces "I could have told you that. How do you live with one you call a sister, and not know the turmoil she is going through?" He said, voice a sweet static.

Baēkhyun glanced over his shoulder at the Lightening Weilding clone and nodded, turning back to the monitors. 

"Now that we have that cleared.... Do you think brother will let us torture this one?" He asked, walking right up to the monitor, finger tracing over the image streaming through the screens as Dee.

Another scoff and Chën moved, walking up to stand beside his brother "I highly doubt that. Suhø has a thing for her... human or not." he said, mismatched eyes watching his brothers actions and movements.

It was at that moment that Baēkhyun noticed, and his lips pulled into a high smirk "It wasn't just a fuck. It was more than it. Look at the way Hyung is watching her." Baēkhyun muses, pressing his lips into a thin smile. 

There's an elbow to his side and Baēkhyun cries murder before he's laughing "I wanna know something though. Why would hyung bring her here?"

Chën rolled his eyes, "Because, if Junmyeon figures out who kidnapped his precious girlfriend, he will bring the whole of Exo and that is exactly what we all want." He said, grinning when it finally sinked in.

"The devil will finally have his meal" Baēkhyun said, echoing his teammates thoughts.


	4. Sweet Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strom, after the calm.
> 
> Set somewhere between the start and the end.

"Chanyeøl" there's a grunt for a response and both girls shiver. A frustrated sigh, then finally "They aren't the experiments, we are.. so stop looking at them, like you want to dissect them alive." The third male speaks, flinging his tiny braid over his shoulder.

The chubbier of the two girls makes a move to speak, but her mouth opens and nothing comes out.

There's a thunderous laugh and the one named Chanyeøl moves closer, bending to reach their bound height "Chën must have cast their voices out... wanna have some fun with them before Suhø returns?" He asks, already peeling his leather jacket off.

A smaller hand is placed on his chest, and a shorter male with inky green hair shakes his head "You and I know what Suhø will do to you, should you lay a finger on them. He has eyes everywhere Chan. Don't. " he cautions and another full body shudder rips through the girls.

What could be mistaken as a pout forms on the tall males lips, as he shucks his jacket back on "Fine. But I am bored, I'll go find a field to set on fire. Maybe I'll find more of these humans to torture." His deep voice booms, as he steals a last glance at the females, making sure to wink at them with a devilish smirk pulling high onto his face.

The male with the braided hair steps forward and shakes his head "I have to apologize for Chanyeøl, I fear he was hit on the head one too many times when he was created." He says, his voice sounds sweet, too sweet for his appearance. 

Even though he is shorter than the man with the deep voice, he still towers over the girls. There is a chain hanging from one side of his face to the other, just beneath it is what seems to be a fresh scar.

His eyes are deathly pools of blue and his lips are a soft pink, just brighter when his tongue flicks out to lick over them.

"Now now, no need to be afraid of me" he purrs, moving so he stands an inch from the tied up girls.

"My name is Baēkhyun. And if you promise not to scream, I shall ask my brother to return your voices." He continues, voice a low seductive purr.

The girls look to each other a d back to the male, both nodding their heads slowly.

"Good girls" he says, glancing over his shoulder toward a tiny red light. And almost instantly one of the girls gasps, staring at the male.

"You look so much B-" but before she can finish, the other elbows her, head shaking subtly.

Of course Baēkhyun noticed and rose a brow "Tut tut" he says in repentance his earlier words "Why should we keep secrets? Open your pretty little mouth and speak to me" he says, moving to cup the girls chin.

"You're Ahliah right? Our leader says you are his clones little sister. And you... you must be Dee, correct?" He asks, letting Ahliah's chin go, to stand in front of Dee.

Dee feels nothing when the clone stands in front of her. 

Nothing, but cold.

His small lips pull up into a smirk, leaning down into her personal space to poke at her cheek "Our leader talks about you a lot." He purrs, looking her up and down. 

Beside Dee, Ahliah is growling, her eyes dark, trying to convey the anger bubbling within. The mood is suddenly darkened, making Baēkhyun glance in her direction, and the grin he presents is sickening.

"Oh don't you worry sweetness, there is someone who is extremely fond of you" he whispers, leaning into her personal bubble, his nose is mere inches from hers and his dead eyes pierce into her soul.

The breath Ahliah gushes out, appears as smoke, though she'd been taking one too many puffs of weed. Baēkhyun's eyes light up when he sees this, and he immediately backs away, standing up straight.

Within a second the door slams open, making it girls screech in fear. Of course the light bending clone still has a shit eating grin plastered to his face, turning her head to glance back toward the the clone that had just entered the room. 

And there in a mustard yellow restraining jacket stands the Archer Clone Sēhun.

Unlike the original Sehun, this one seems so dark, a distinct shiver runs up both the girls spines'.   
Ahliah is the first to move to speak, but her words die within her throat, as she notices the devoid of emotion in the clones eyes. 

His eyes immediately lock to hers, and Ahliah coils within herself, "Hello beautiful" he says, and just like the other clones, his voice is a static buzz that makes him seem unearthly. "Welcome, dear brother... please welcome out gorgeous guests" Baēkhyun says again in his soft purred voice. Dee blinks, tugs at the ropes and freezes when Sēhun fixes her with a dark glare, "You again, I am starting to feel like you are stalking me." he says, in what was meant to be a joke. The clones chortle a laugh, and Ahli rolls her eyes.

"Tell me, did you bring us here for a twisted clone tea party, because if you did... We would have at least dressed up." she spits, taking the clones by surprise. 

Sēhun smirks, and glances at his clones current girlfriend "Oh, clone Taeyong is going to like you" he sasses, grinning wide when Ahliah's eyes bulge out of their sockets.


End file.
